The gaurdian is BACK
by oracale
Summary: The third gaurdian has returned.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own card captors or sailor moon.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was warm and humid out that evening. But the figure sitting on the bench just felt cold to the core. They had betrayed her and they didn't even know anything about her. They said she wasn't the princess show how much they remembered.  
  
She had long since turned back to her true appreance. She now stood at 5'8". Her hair was silver and braided so it just touched the back of her thighs. But her eyes had turned silver with blue and black flecks in them. On her forehead rested a silver ringlet with a silver crescent moon connected to it. Adorning her back were two iridescent white wings.  
  
During the silver millennium she was not just the high princess. She was also a guardian. And before her mother sent her to the future she promised that if the scouts and prince betrayed her she could go back to her other duties and her true love.  
  
So she took out the silver crystal and looked at it. It was fake all the power came form her so she didn't need it at all. So with no care in the world she let it slipped through her fingers to fall to the cement and shatter. And as it shattered a silver light engulfed her and all traces that Serenity Cosmos existed in this dimension disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile on the moon Queen Serenity was filled with rage at the betrayers and joy for her daughter who was finally free. 


	2. raw greif is shared

Chapter 1. "Talking" Thinking  
  
In another dimension in an empty apartment a silver light was just going out. The previously empty apartment was now furnished in all jewel tones and dark woods. In the middle of it all stood the silver haired archangel. Who now wore black jeans and a black halter-top with the symbol of the clow cards in silver on it.  
  
As she looked around her apartment she with out thinking about it searched for Clow Reeds power. When she couldn't find it she looked for the clow cards power signature. What she found made her loss her breath and lean against a wall for support. "What is this, why did I not know the cards have a new mistress". The now grief stricken angel did what few had ever see her do and that was cry, not the fake wails that she used when she had to act like her disguise Meatball Head. These tears were silent and only a few fell.  
  
(Mean while across town)  
  
"Did you feel that?" "Yes I did mistress that power was strong almost to strong. You should be careful since you don't have all the cards under your control yet. This new power could be another enemy." "Your right Yue and I will be careful" as Sakura, said this she left for home.  
  
Who are you? Why do you seem so familiar to me? Are you a threat, what is your purpose? Oh Clow Reed where are you when we need you. Why was she not reborn? The other cards have not shown themselves does that mean she is not coming back. Please I am begging (yes he is out of character so kill me) let her come back to me. As he silently begged to the moon he got no response. He let out a sigh of defeat he had school tomorrow. (Just so you know he is not two people in this story)  
  
(back at the apartment)  
  
she had long since stopped crying and was currently holding in her hands a book that look almost exactly like the clow book. The big difference is that this book is black and has only one guardian on the front. It was a picture of her with her rings full extended. In this book rested ten cards these were the Cosmo cards. They were here charges no matter who the owner of the clow cards these cards could never be changed or used against her. In her hand the book started to glow. Well little one lets see if you are a worthy mistress shall we. And with a small flash the first test was set for the star. And it would not be easy.  
  
Authors notes and people we have a cliffhanger. You want to know what is next review I don't care if they are flames. This is my first story and I need feed back. 


	3. Author notes

Author Notes  
  
Errol, spinster, and ruby moon don't exist in this chapter. The more you read the more back round you get. Kero does not about the Cosmo cards so it should be intresting. I will have slight Li bashing I am sorry. But please keep reading 


	4. Li on ice

(The next day)  
  
"Sakure" Kero screamed into her ear. "WHAT" screamed a very scared star. "You have ten minutes to get to school." "What the hell, why didn't you wake me sooner." "I tried to but you hit me with a book and it knocked me unconscious." "OH.." "Well don't just stand their get moving."  
  
Seven minutes and 30 seconds later they were on super speed and half way to school. They were about to turn a corner when all of sudden Madison and Li were just there. And by the looks of it they had been running for quit a distance. She saw them but she couldn't stop in time. So all the way across town you could here a loud CRASH!!  
  
It took about two minutes for them to get untangled. When they did Li was freaking out. "Sakura we have a huge problem!" screamed Li. That grabbed both Sakura's and Kero's attention. "What is it?" "The school is frozen over and Yue is they're waiting for us." Kero was getting irritated that they were just standing around so he screamed, "Shut the fuck up and get the Hell moving." The three very shocked kids got moving as an instinct not even thinking about opposing the raging teddy bear. Kero continued to rage on and on and on, not even realizing that they had reached the school. When they got there the entire school was frozen over and the people were frozen to. In one of the frozen trees sat Yue who just staring off in to space.  
  
(Yue's POV)  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Yue please come here there is someone I would like you to meet" called my master. Little did I know that I would soon meet my match. The girl was there and master introduced her as archangel. I made a huge mistake that day asking what type that was. Before I knew what was happening I was incased in ice. The master looked just as shocked as I felt. Apparently he did not know she could do that. After master assured her that I was sorry she called it back. The ice turned out to be the effects of the glacier card. That was a shock to master I guess to know that someone else could create cards. From that day forward their relationship thanks to the ice incident was very unstable. And during this time he never suspected that when she would leave for months on end she was going to hold up her appearance of being a defenseless princess.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
(My POV)  
  
While Yue had been going memory lane, Sakura and the others had just arrived in front of him. "Hey Yue are you in there" the annoying teddy bear asked. "Yes I'm here." "Okay does anyone know what this thing is" asked the star. Everyone turned to Kero not even thinking that Yue might know.  
  
(On a rooftop over looking the school)  
  
There on the rooftop stood the person that Yue had just been thinking about. As she watched the little star she thought back to a time long ago.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
(Archangel's POV)  
  
It has been two years now since I became a guardian. My mother is all ways happy to see me when I get back from master reeds. I hate that I have to act like a ditz but mother and I know that the scouts and prince aren't trustworthy. I am counting down the years till I can finally show the true me. But until then I can torment moon boy (Yue's nickname).  
  
END FALSHBACK  
  
Little did I know that in two years I would fall in love and die by the hands of the scouts and the prince. But enough of that the star seems to be trying to figure out what the ice is to bad she is asking the wrong person. What is this he can't be that stupid can he.  
  
(My POV)  
  
We see Li touch the ice with his sword and become frozen.  
  
(Back to archangel's POV) Scratch that he is, you would think Clow Reeds descendant would be smarter. Odivously that is not the case let us hope that the little star is smarter than that.  
  
Author Notes: Okay people some characters are out of character but that is life. Ya it is a cliffhanger. But keep on reviewing. 


	5. the foolish shall fall

/thoughts/  
  
(In the courtyard)  
  
They were all staring at Li who was currently an ice cube. "Well it would seem it is an ice card so why don't you use the fiery card." "Okay Kero, will give it a try." / that won't work, you stupid teddy bear. Don't you realize that is one of many tests she is going to face. And I can't help until she asks for it. But knowing her she won't ask the moon guardian anything only the sun guardian thinking he knows more. Well she is WRONG. / Thought a very pissed off moon boy. Meanwhile as we were listening to his thoughts the little star had called the fire card to melt the ice. "Kero it is not working!" and it wasn't the ice was just sweating a little. At this rate they would be there for a centuries.  
  
(Up on the rooftop)  
  
This is getting us fucking nowhere! Archangel could not take it any more. That stupid little star knew nothing about what she was doing. She was totally ignoring Yue. Finally after watching the star for three hours doing everything wrong, she decided she was not fit to be the Cosmo cards mistress. So Archangel made her presence known in the courtyard.  
  
(In the courtyard)  
  
The figure had just appeared. "who are you?" "I'm Archangel the cosmo cards gaurdin. I also am the final test to see if you are worth. Which from the performance I just watched I can see you are not." Yue had long since moved to stand beside her and had his arms around her waist. " I knew what was going on but not once did you ask me for help. We will leave you now and wait till the next true master of the cards is born." In a flash of light the were gone and so was the ice.  
  
(in the moon kingdom runes)  
  
in the only buildling left standing now rested a huge crystal coffin. And if you look close enough you will see the most beautiful couple that will ever walk the Cosmos.  
  
The end (or is it)  
  
(5,000 years in the future on the moon)  
  
Two sets of glowing eyes open once again.  
  
Author notes:  
  
I know it is short but deal with it. Please review. 


End file.
